Xerxes
by English bloke
Summary: Sonic and his team are asked by MI6 to help capture a black market weapons trader Nack, who is trying to sell the Xerxes virus to the highest bidding. Can there stop him? Can they prevent him from harming Sonic's family?
1. Prologue: Torture

_Hello everyone, or to at least people are reading this. The basic plot of this story that Sonic and his team are sent to capture Nack, a major weapon's dealer and he attempts a vendetta against Sonic. I admit that I was influenced by Mission Impossible III, including this opening chapter. Enjoy._

**Xerxes**

**Prologue: Torture**

Sonic felt a hard upper-cut punch to his chin and fell to the floor. Two men picked him up from his biceps and placed him on his knees. His hands were tried behind his back with a thick piece plastic cord.

"Try that again and I will kill you," the purple weasel said in an American accent. He was wearing a fedora hat, khaki trousers and shirt and a leather jacket.

Sonic was weakened: he was unable to stand or fight back.

"I do have to admit this though: I admire your guts," he continued. "I whole all the cards and you still try to resist. That's why I going to focus on her." He pointed with his pistol at a fourteen-year-old green cat with turquoise hair. She was in her school uniform, had a silver collar around her neck and she was tried to a chair and gagged. On a table next to her was a taser and a two a wires attracted to it and the girl.

Nack walked to the girl and removed the taser from the table and threw it to one of his men. He nodded and the man pressed it against Sonic's back and he felt a powerful, burning pain as screamed and fell to the ground. The men picked him up once again and placed him on his knee.

The man with the taser threw it back to Nack. Nack started to play around with the buttons.

"Because I charged this up with your niece's powers," Nack sadistically said, "I am able to reserve the current and," he placed the taser against the young girl and she gave out a muffled scream, "give her an electric shock for the first time in her life."

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Sonic shouted. "HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO TORTURE A FOURTEEN-YEAR-OLD GIRL?"

"VERY EASILY!" Nack snapped back. "This happens every day and your government is perfectly willing and able to do this across the globe. SO DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THE MORAL HIGH GROUND WITH ME!!"

"And you are just doing this out of sadism," Sonic said.

"No! This is for the plane," Nack said. "Remember what I said."

Sonic knew exactly what he said, but he just thought that it was a mind game. He didn't think at the time that he was serious or capable of doing it.  
Nack pointed the gun at Dazzla's head and was going to raise the strakes even more.

"Now you are going to tell me everything I want to know. I'll give you to the court of ten or I'll blow her brains out! ONE!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Two!"

"Just put the gun down and we can negotiate," Sonic pleaded.

"Three," Nack continued.

"Is it the Xerxes virus?" Sonic asked. "Because I can find it and bring it to you. I'm very good."

"I know you're good, but I'm better," Nack said. "Four."

"Look, if the MI6 and the government had any sense they would have destroyed it as soon as they got it."

"I don't think so," Nack said. "Five."

"You haven't got the guts to do it," Sonic said, trying to call Nack's bluff. "You wouldn't be careless enough to kill an innocent girl."

Nack pointed the gun at Dazzla's knee and shot her. She screamed several times and tried to breath through the gag.

"DO YOU THINK I'M SCREWING AROUND?" Nack yelled. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME? You are responsible for that," he pointed to her knee before pointing the gun back at her head. "Six!"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Sonic shouted in anger.

"Seven."

"Dazz. Dazzla, look at me," Sonic said. She lowered her head and looked into Sonic's eyes. "I promise I will get you out of this."

"Eight."

"Nack, just tell me what you want and I'll get it for you."

"You know what I want," Nack said. "Something that no-one else has. This is your last chance."

"Don't you dare!" Sonic shouted. "DON'T YOU GOD-DAMN DARE!!"

"Ten," Nack said and he was about to squeeze the trigger.


	2. Two Weeks Earlier

**Chapter One: Two Weeks Earlier**

The Muhanji Military Chemical and Biological Warfare Base was a state secret and denied by the nation's government that it existed. It was deep in the Kazrim Mountain Range in the north. It was four thirty in the morning and a single army car was on the road in the dry mountains.

General Ahrajha was in the car with a driver and two other soldiers. He was planning a visit to the base.

As his car drew closer to the gates of the base a soldier with an AK-47 to his side stepped into the middle of the road holding out his palm, forcing the car to slow. When the car stopped the guard walked towards them.

"State your business?" the soldier, a young cat, asked in Persian.

"I am General Habib Ahrajha," the blue stoat said in a strong tone. "I am here to see Colonel Zamihu."

"Sorry sir," the young soldier said, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Of course you didn't," the General said, "this a surprise visit. So call him now, let him get changed and I'll meet him in his office in five minutes."

"Yes sir," the soldier said. "Just park your vehicle near his office."

"Thank you Private?"

"Tamaz."

"Good work," General Ahrajha said. "Keep it up."

The gates opened and the car drove into the base. The general thought about the base's advantages and disadvantages. Since it was deep in the mountains and away from any major population settlements it made spying almost impossible and if an accidental outbreak did occur it could be contain without too many problems. However, because the base was isolated it meant that back-up could not arrive quickly and few knew about its existence.

The driver parked the car next to the Colonel office and Ahrajha exited the car. He walked straight into the office where Colonel Zamihu, a black furred fox, was putting on his military jacket.

"Sir," Zamihu said, standing and saluted.

"At ease," the General said back.

"What gives you the honour to visit our base at this hour?"

"I am here to test the readiness of the base and examine the laboratories," Ahrajha said.

"There is something different about your voice today if you don't mind me saying."

"I have a slight cold, nothing to worry about," Ahrajha answered back in manner saying that it was none of his business. "Now prepare your troops quickly for a mock attack on your eastern flank."

"Yes sir."

"And wake up your scientists; we are going to the labs now."

The two men left the office and headed towards the labs with Ahrajha's small guard force. Zamihu contacted his officers to get the troops ready. They were going to be armed with blanks and paintballs. A force of specially trained mountains troops were meant to be in the attacking the base and test the troops' defensive ability and see how they could handle a night-time battle.

Both men were highly trained, General Ahrajha studying tactical warfare involving chemical and biological weaponry and had a degree in Chemistry whilst Colonel Zamihu had a Masters' Degree in Bio-Chemistry and was an expert organiser, doing his patriotic duty for his Islamic nation. Both men knew eachother well and had a mutual respect for each other, but Zamihu felt that there was change with his general, just with his mannerisms and the way his moved. However Zamihu just ignored his concerns, thinking that the problem was a lack of sleep.

The two men saw troops rushing around, getting ready for the attack. They were preparing themselves at the fence of the base and flashed large lights into the mountains to look for the Special Forces.

It took Ahrajha and Zamihu ten minutes to walk to the lab and Zamihu typed in the code in a key-pad outside. The men worked inside and put on white overalls. They walked into the complex and there were many labs looking at many chemicals and biological agents. The base looked at ways to improve warfare for their nation's troops, but did some good, looking at improving medicine and industrial and home chemicals to improve both military and the regular population. Within the labs three scientists were already there are more were coming.

"How are your projects coming alone?" Ahrajha asked.

"We are making good progress across the board," Zamihu answered. "We are coming up with an agent that can increase healing times by ten percent. We have also come up with a stronger strain of nerve gas that can kill people quicker and increases other conditions like brain damage."

"Very good," Ahrajha said.

The two men looked into a lab through a window. Ahrajha looked at a one of the scientists, a beetle in his late forties.

"Who is he?" the general asked.

"That's Dr. Muhammad Quami, he's new here."

"Where did he come from?"

"Krimistan. He left because he did not like his country's pro-western stance."

"Very good," Ahrajha said smugly. "What does he specialize in?"

"Chemical Engineering: he is very good. He would like to teach at a university some day." Ahrajha nodded.

"I heard that a team of archaeologists have discovered a tomb in these mountains," Ahrajha said, changing the subject.

"Ah yes," Zamihu said. "They think they have discovered the tomb of King Xerxes IV. There estimate that it over two-thousand years old and they have found a lot of a treasure and artefacts."

"It sounds fascinating."

"It's an important discovery: they are taking a lot of it to be studied at the University of Damji and properly going to show most of it in the city's museum."

"It's good for the people," Ahrajha said. "It should give them a scene of pride and history."

"That's what I thought."

"Are you going to show me what your people have come up with?" Ahrajha asked.

"Let's wait for the others to arrive," Zamihu answered.

"Sure. Whilst we wait give me an estimate on how quickly this base can operate in case of war?" Ahrajha asked.

"We have plenty of stockpiles that we can provide to most of the army in the West and North," Zamihu started. "We have more chemical weapons then biological ones but we are making more all the time and if need be we have room to go for full industrial capacity. We can be fully ready for war in three hours and providing the military in the areas I mention within a day."

"Very good: we need to arrange some war-games to prove this."

"Of course."

The colonel talked about all the battle plans that the base had ready and Ahrajha listened carefully as they waited for the scientists for come. When the scientists arrived they started to talk about stockpiles and effect of the chemicals and biological agents. They showed Ahrajha the effects of agents on DVD, and with life examples, using mice and monkeys. It was at this point Ahrajha asked Zamihu to come with him to a small office.

"How far has your team gone with the Xerxes virus?" Ahrajha asked.

"We have done a lot to its development," Zamihu answered.

"What are its effects?"

"Well, it cause internal bleeding and makes the immune system attack suffers own internal organs. People would suffer horrible pain. In out tests around seventy to seventy-five percent would die and the majority of the people who survive suffer long-term problems."

"Is it an air-born pathogen? Ahrajha asked.

"Yes," Zamihu said sharply.

"Anything else I should know?"

"We can modify the virus so that it could attack certain groups. We could change it to only affect felines, or woman, or what ever else you want."

"How is it done?"

"We have chemical formulas to do it," Zamihu said. "We have them on the computer system."

"And where are your stockpiles?" Ahrajha asked.

"Well, we're still working on it," Zamihu answered, "so we have it in the secure room."

"Thanks."

Ahrajha pulled out a pistol with a silencer from his inside his jacket and before Zamihu could react shot him in the chest twice. Ahrajha saw the officer fall to the floor and the general took out a knife from his side, bent down and slit Zamihu's throat to ensure he was dead.

Ahrajha went out of the office and joined his bodyguards. The bodyguards and the scientists looked Ahrajha as he pulled out a radio and said "go", into it.

The bodyguards pointed there guns at the scientists and started to fire. The scientists could do nothing and were cut to pieces in seconds. Outside, the battle between the base's soldiers and the mountain troops began.

"Now what do we do?" one of the soldiers' asked in English.

"I want you two to get as much as you can," Ahrajha answered in English, with an American accent. "Get secure cases and fill them with harddrives, samples, notes, whatever you can get your hands one." The General then turned to the remind soldiers, a gorilla in his forties. "You, come with me."

The soldiers followed Ahrajha's orders. Ahrajha took a pair of gloves from the side of the lab before the gorilla and he went into the office where Zamihu laid. Ahrajha took out a small knife from his side and bent down to the dead fox.

"This is going to get messy," the general said as he put the knife into Zamihu's face and removed his left eyeball. Blood oozed out of the dead body and covered Ahrajha gloved hands.

Ahrajha stood up and looked at the gorilla calmly, like he did not do anything.

"I need you to come with me," Ahrajha said. "I need to get the Xerxes virus and it's being held in the secure room. I'm sure you understand that it's very likely that there may be emergency messages to protect it and I need you in case something happens."

The gorilla nodded.

The other members of the team were looking through everything they could get there hands on. They were careful, but still fairly quick. They were professionals.

Ahrajha and the gorilla went out the laboratory and headed towards the secure room in the middle of building. The base had high-tech defences to protect to the experimental viruses and chemicals. This was going to be difficult, but to Ahrajha this was part of the fun.

Ahrajha took a small tape-reporter from inside his pocket, whilst still holding the eye in his left hand. He placed the eyeball infront of an iris scanner and pressed play on the tape-reporter which said "Zamihu". The doors opened and the general walked into a wide steel room where the base kept its experimental chemicals and viruses. The general took out his pistol and shot the cameras before taking out a digital camera from his steel briefcase and took photos of the secure room. He then headed for the safe where the Xerxes virus was sorted. It had a digital lock, but the general knew that it would lock up permanently if he tried to use a code-breaking device. He took out a small steel container from his briefcase and opened it up. Inside was a small strip of C4 and placed it on the safe. He then placed a timer next to the C4 and set it for ten seconds. He walked calmly away from it till he was a safe distance away. It exposed and Ahrajha knew he had to be quick. Alarms were starting to go and the gorilla placed two steel poles under the steel door as they were closing downwards.

Ahrajha still had to be quick. The steel poles were not going to hold the door for long. He grabbed steel capsules and placed them carefully in the briefcase. He put six capsules in the briefcase and closed it. The general threw the briefcase and slided on the floor and out of the secure room. The steel poles were starting to give way and the gorilla was loosing strength. Ahrajha took a run up before sliding on the floor himself and the door started to come down as he went under it.

He made it out just in time.

"That was close," the gorilla said in English with an South African accent.

"You're telling me," Ahrajha joked. "How are the others doing?"

"Chad and Walhed are going as fast as they can, I doubt they will get everything," the gorilla said.

"The Xerxes virus is the most important thing," Ahrajha said. Then he took out of his radio. "Sai, how far are you from the landing site?"

"Twenty minutes," a male voice answered in an Arabic accent.

"Good, good," Ahrajha said and then changed the frequency. "_Sparta_, how well are you lot doing?"

"We have taken them by surprise," an English voice answered. "We have killed a number of soldiers and caused a bit of damage, but their officers have figured out that this isn't an exercise and now using live ammunition."

"I see," Ahrajha said. "So causing you a bit of bother," joking in a mock English accent.

"Yes, as you can imagine, holding us back."

"Even so, we need you to take out their air defensives."

"We'll do our best."

The radio was cut off and Ahrajha had to think quickly. The air defences needed to be taken out; otherwise the team were trapped on the base. Ahrajha and the gorilla both walked back to the back into the main lab. Chad and Walhed were just finishing off.

"We are going to take out this base's central command room," Ahrajha said. "It is our only hope of getting out of this base."

"How well guarded is it?" Chad, a Californian sounding golden retriever.

"Very," Ahrajha answered, "but we can handle them."

"We need to be quick," the gorilla said. "The helicopter will be here in twenty minutes."

"Follow me and be alert," Ahrajha said with his pistol in his hand and the others with their assault rifles.

The small team headed out of the laboratory and into the open, looking for the command centre bunker. Despite it being night the air was warm and dry. The group could hear gun fire and mortars going off. There was a explosion: Ahrajha's special forces were aiming for the anti-aircraft missiles.

The command bunker was in the centre of the base. It was not too far away from the laboratory, a couple minutes jog. The bunker was well protected even during an attack. Colonel Zamihu Executive Officer was in charge and there was several heavily armed men guarding it.

Chad when up to the steel door and place C4 next to the lock and set the timer for ten seconds. He walked away and the door blow open. The troops were in ready and wait and blasts of bullets were coming towards them. The group moved out the way, two went to one side of the doorway and the other two the other side. They placed their backs against the wall and the gorilla took out a grenade. The gorilla pulled out the pin and rolled it towards the troops. The troops saw this and tried to move out the way: but the grenade blew up and killed two soldiers, tearing them to pieces and injuring another.

This gave the group their chance and charged towards them, shooting their guns towards the troops. They were able to kill and injury a few more troops. But the troops were professionals; some of the best the country could product. The troops were gathering themselves and looking for cover. It was hard to see through smoke but both sides armed for the flashes of light.

The group led by Ahrajha had to be quick. The helicopter was ten minutes away and they troops were offering heavy resistance. More were coming and if it continued there was no hope of getting to the control room.

"We got no choice," Ahrajha said. "Get out your grenades."

The group listened to their commander and the two of them threw grenades and the others continued to shoot.

The grenades blew up and the scene became more chaotic. This played into Ahrajha's hands and he pressed the advantage. His men chanced forwarded, shooting at what ever moved. There were no survivors.

Ahrajha's team continued. Time was running out: the helicopter was coming closer and closer by the second. Unknown to the team the Special Forces mercenaries had taken out one of the surface to air missile sites, but helicopter would still be cut to pieces.

Ahrajha and his team took out more troops and the army were becoming more and more disorganised until they reached to central control room.

The area around it was dark: the power was failing and the lights in the centre of the windowless building were flickering. Ahrajha looked up and saw a camera and microphone.

"This is General Ahrajha," he shouted. "I order you to open this door."

"Screw you!" shouted a voice from the speaker.

"Okay, you asked for it," Ahrajha said and turned to the gorilla. "Put C-4 on the door and kill them all."

The gorilla nodded and did what he was ordered to do. He set the timer for five seconds and the steel door blew opened. There was smoke all around and the team used it as cover as they were shooting the troops who were on the floor and under the desks for cover. They were ruthless in there attack, leaving no one alive.

Ahrajha and Chad both went to the computers and started to took for the controls for the anti-aircraft defences and the other two stood guard. Chad tired to scramble the programming of the guns to make them useless, whilst Ahrajha was hoping to take out the power supply. It was Ahrajha who stopped the guns.

"Check the radar system," Ahrajha ordered. "See how far away the copter is."

Chad followed the orders and looked for the radar system. Ahrajha got onto the network for the base. He didn't have long but he hoped to get as much data as possible on a memory stick. It might have some value on the black market.

"They are under five minute away," Chad said.

Ahrajha didn't say any thing for a moment; he was focused on the computer. He then turned around.

"Okay, let's move to the helipad."

The men headed out of the door and towards the open air of the base. The battle was still roaring at the south, but reinforcements had been called. The mercenaries were going to have to back off soon.

As they got closer to the helipad they could hear the helicopter coming. Walhed was about to take a fare out of his backpack before Ahrajha stopped.

"Don't," he said. "That would just draw the attention of the troops."

"The pilot knows what he's doing," the gorilla added.

"Just stay on your guard," Ahrajha ordered and the team stood with their assault rifles in their hands and were on their guard.

It took a few minutes before the helicopter was hovering over the helipad and started to land. They had to be quick, the mercenaries had retreated and the troops were coming. They jumped into the helicopter and went into the seats as the helicopter took off.

The soldiers started to come towards the helipad and shoot their weapons into the air. A few bullets did hit the helicopter but it only caused minor damage as it sped off into the mountains.

- - - - -

The helicopter had been in the air for ten minutes and they were safe from the base. The plan was to go to the nearest town which was thirty minutes away and take the train to the regional capital. It was from there they hoped to get a commercial flight out the country before the military investigation could begin.

"Thank God I can finally take this off," Ahrajha said and placed his hand under his skin next to his shoulder blade and ripped off a mask that reviled that Ahrajha was not a stoat but a purpled furred weasel wolf cross. "I could not breathe under that bitch!"

"Hey, you were still good out there," the gorilla said.

"Yeah, but I'm always good!" Nack answered.

"That's what we love about you," Walhed said, "your modesty."

"You know me, I love doing it," Nack said.

"I just going to be happy to leave this God forsaken place," Chad said before getting slapped in the back of the head by Walhed.

"Say what you want about the government," Walhed said, "but this is my homeland and I will not let a thick headed yank like you give abuse to."

"I can say what I want and this place is a complete shithole. It is a backwater and has nothing going for it."

"CHILDREN!" the gorilla yelled. "Behave or we will have to land this copper and leave you two behind."

"If you didn't want to come here then you shouldn't have taken this job," Walhed said.

"The money was good."

"We'll all get to go our separate ways soon," Nack said. "Just remember to keep a low profile."

"We have pissed off the military," the gorilla added. "The sooner we get out the country the better."

"I need a drink," Nack thought aloud.

- - - - -

During the attack on the Muhanji Base Sonic and his friends were enjoying a night out in the university city of Diamond. They started the night drinking in a few pubs and bars in the city centre before going into a small underground where a DJ which specialized in dance and trace was playing. Sonic had recommended him.

It was a small, dark and crowded club, where the people were high on energy. The lighting kept change to the beat of the music, sometimes it was colours ranging from blue to purple to red to orange to yellow to green to blue, and then to a strobe light which flickers so quickly from light to dark that it made all the dancers look like they moved in a jerky motion. Sonic and his group were in the mitts of the dancers and enjoying themselves.

Amy was the most nervous of the group. She was still recovering from the terrorist attacked that happened in Diamond five months ago in September which left her in a wheelchair. She was out of the chair now, but she still had spells where her legs felt weak and lose feeling in them. Amy went out with her clutches but her physiotherapist believed that she would not need them for much longer.

Everyone on the dancefloor were packed closely together, dancing to the beat and the music was deafening, making anyone who wanted to say something having to shout into someone else's ear. Stars and Natalie were dancing together, whilst the others were in a tight group. Knuckles had looked at someone he was attracted to, but dare not make a move towards her.

Knuckles looked quickly at his mobile phone. The time was two in the morning, and he had no messages or miss calls.

Then suddenly Amy's legs gave way and she had grab whole of Sonic and Jessica. Sonic didn't need to ask and the group had to get off the dancefloor. Knuckles lead the way and Sonic held Amy close to him. They found a free sit in a quieter area of the club.

"I'll get some water," Knuckles yelled before going off to the bar. It was still too noise to speak at normal levels.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded.

"How are your legs feeling?" Stars asked.

"Pardon?" Amy asked not hearing what he said.

"He asked about your legs," Sonic answered.

"They just felt weak again, just like jelly."

"Do they hurt?" Stars asked.

"No."

"And you back?"

"A little sore, but it's just because I've been on my feet all night."  
"Just have a rest for the moment," Sonic said.

Stars bent down and started to feel Amy's legs.

"Tell me if you feel anything," Stars said. Amy nodded in response.

As Stars was touching Amy's legs she was unable to feel a thing.

"Are you able to move your legs?" Stars said.

"I'll try," Amy answered.

Amy focused her energies towards her legs and tried to move them. She was able to more them slightly but they felt very weak, she did not feel able to stand.

"You're doing really well," Stars said to Amy, trying to reassure her.

"He's a natural carer," Natalie said to Jessica.

"He always had it in him," Jessica answered.

A bounder came up to the group, seeing Stars and Sonic with Amy.

"Is everything alright?" the bounder asked.

"Yeah," Jessica answered. "She just had a funny spell."

"Has she been drinking much?"

"No, just one drink all night," Natalie answered.

"Do you need any help?" As the bounder asked that question Knuckles came back from the bar with plastic glass of water. Knuckles gave Amy the water and she drank it quickly.

"I'm okay thanks," Amy answered after the drinking her water.

"Do you want to go home?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded.

"Okay, I'll help you up," Sonic said and held Amy's hand, and using a little force to help her up onto her feet. Sonic then stood next to her and placed his hand along her shoulders. She had one of her clutches in her free hand and they took small steps towards the exit.

"We've coming with you," Jessica said.

"You don't have to too," Amy answered.

"But we want to," Natalie added. "It's late anyway."

"I'm sorry for ruining your night," Amy said apologetically.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Sonic said into Amy's ear.

The group headed out of the club and looked for a taxi to get them home. The night air was cool and damp and they could see their breath. People was coming out onto the streets and looking for taxis and the street lights were bright, making visibly very clear.

At the taxi rank they were no taxis for six people, so Knuckles and Stars agreed to get another taxi, not mentioning getting a kebab before hand.

It took the taxi just over ten minutes to get back to the student house. Sonic helped Amy out and carried her to the door as Natalie and Jessica led the way.

"Careful with her," Jessica said.

"I'm always careful," Sonic answered.

"But you've been drinking a lot," Natalie said.

Jessica got to the door first and opened it up for everyone. When they entered the house Sonic put Amy back on her feet and she limped around the living room.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Natalie asked.

"No thanks," Amy answered meekly. "I'm just going to bed."

"Okay then, we'll see you in the morning," Jessica said as Sonic and Amy headed into her room on the bottom floor.

Amy turned on the light and went straight to her chest of draws. She looked for her nightclothes which was an old T-Shirt and pair of loose trousers.

"I'm sorry again about making us leave early," Amy said.

"I keep telling you there is nothing to apologize about," Sonic answered. "All I care about is your happiness and that you are comfortable."

- - - - -

Nack was the train station's male toilets. It was grimy damp room, which was hot, dry and had an uncovered light bulb on the ceiling. He had locked the door to stop anyone coming in. It was unclean, but that was not what concerned Nack as put makeup on his fur to make it black and white. He was a master of disguise and he was ready to avoid the authorities. Nack had no special powers, but he had set out to best. He had brought his thirty-three year old body to the peck of physical fitness; he knew a number of fighting styles, an expert in languages, fully tried spy, a master with technology and made sure his general knowledge was as broad as possible. He was the best!

He started to dress in traditional Muslim clothing to avoid suspicion. As he was changing his mobile phone started to ring. Nack started to search through his things in his bag and found his phone. It was an international call.

"Hello," Nack said firmly.

"My team has found something of interest to you," a man said in a strange accent, a cross between Latin and Irish. "Will you be able to come to the Island?"

"I'm sure I can swing by," Nack answered in a care free manner. "I can be in the Island in forty-eight hours."

"Good: I'll text you the meeting place then," the man said before he hung up his phone.


	3. Revelations

**Chapter Two: Revelations**

Analysts at MI6 were starting to gather intelligence that something major has happened at the Muhanji Military Base and were starting put a picture together, ready to report to the Director General of the intelligence service. Satellites were sent to see the chaos; agents within that government and military were being contacted and communications were being monitored.

The Deputy Director (of Intelligence) and the head of section for the Hamaisa region had requested an urgent meeting with the Director General, Catherine Walters. She was reading and signing some documents when the intercom buzzed.

"Mr. Stamp and Mr. Isalim are here to see you," a female voice said.

"Send them in," the lioness answered.

The two men entered the room.

"So I hear that the world is going to hell," Catherine said.

"Unfortunately so," Stamp, a black Labrador, the Deputy Director answered.

"Do either of you want a drink?" the DG asked.

"No thanks," both men said.

"Okay then lets get to business," Catherine said in a serious tone. "What have you got to report?"

"We're getting intelligence that something major had happened at a Chemical and Biological lab in Puiran," Stamp started off.

"An outbreak?"

"No," Isalim, a tiger, answered. "What we can tell is someone stole a secret virus the Puiranians have been working one."

"What virus?" the DG asked.

"We don't know," Stamp said, "we don't have agents or contacts with that high a clearance in the government."

"I see."  
"What we do know that it was something highly advance and dangerous," Isalim added. "We believe that it would have been used as a terrorist weapon rather then a weapon of war."

"Do you know its name?" Catherine asked.

"No," Isalim said. "But we know there tradition to name agents and weapons after an important historical figures."

"I've requested that any Puiranian historical names to be flagged up on people on the watch list," the Deputy Director said.

"Good. Do you know who stole it?"

"The reports from the military suggest that it was stolen by a General Habib Ahrajha," Stamp started.

"But our station chief contradicts that," Isalim answered.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"Because his agents were conducting surveillance on him in the capital," Isalim answered.

"So the government are not going to arrest him?"

"It's not likely: he is loyal to the government and they don't want to lose one of their top generals."

"If anything he would be extremely pissed him," the Deputy Director added.

"Who do you have as suspects?" the DG asked.

"We are coming up with a list," Stamp said. "We think the most likely candidate is Nack Anderson, AKA 'the Fang'."

"That bastard," Catherine muttered.

"He has the skills, the resources, the contacts and the daring to do a mission like that," Stamp continued.

"And he is damn near impossible to track," Catherine added.

"Anderson also has a similar look to Ahrajha," Isalim said. "With make-up or a good mask he would have easily have passed himself as the general."

Catherine was silence for a moment. She had to come up with a course of action quickly.

"Okay, here's what I need you to do," she started. "Masza, I want your people to find out as much as you can about what's going on. I agree with your analysis about Anderson, but we need to confirm it."

"Yes Mad'm," Isalim answered in confirmation.

"Fred, we need to find Anderson: we both know how hard that is," Catherine continued. "So we need to put him on the top of Interpol's most wanted list. Also we need to find out who the buyer for this virus might be. We need to track any mention of it on the black market. Use any contacts we have in the underworld."

"Yes Mad'm."

"Come back when you know more," Catherine said. "I better make some calls."

Both men left the office, knowing what they had to do.

- - - - -

Sonic and Amy were sleeping next to each other in the same bed. Amy was tried from the night before and slept quickly after her head hit the pillow, but Sonic struggled. He had a lot of thoughts running through his head. Amy was his main concern, he worried about how she was recovering, and he believed that she wasn't telling him the whole story. He also worried about the arrangements for their wedding, having to deal with a lot of details, and having to juggle with his university work. Sonic was also looking for a flat so he and Amy could life together with independence and freedom and live like a true couple. Sonic also had to drown out the feeling of guilt he had suffer ever since the attack on Roton, where he had killed two men in close quarters, and one was very personal. Sonic kept reminding himself that they though two were evil men, willing to kill, torture and rape, one of them even tried to rape him, but it still didn't make things easy. He wanted to remind himself that he was a good man and to try cleanses his soul: he ended up doing volunteer work, working as a mentor for a group of underprivileged children in the city.

Sonic turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes with his palms before placing his elbow on his knee and putting his hand on his forehead. It took him a moment before he moved and stood up. He quietly picked up a set of dumbbells then he moved silently from his bedroom and into the lounge. When ever Sonic had been stressed he did more exercise then usual. It kept his mind off things and he wanted to make his body the best it can be. Even without his speed abilities he was a natural sprinter, and he did not want to make his body bulky. He preferred to stay slim and tone. But he was still psychically strong.

Sonic slowly felt the burn whilst lifting the weights. He was of the belief that pain was good when doing exercising, thinking that it was working. Sonic kept going until the pain was unbearable and he placed the weights on the floor.

Sonic went into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. He took a couple of sips before moving back to the lounge, turned on the television and sat himself down on the sofa. He flicked through the channels: he saw that the time was eight thirty in the morning. Sonic found a comedy programme; it was something he had seen before but it was comfort viewing.

Sonic heard his bedroom door open and Amy limbed her way to the lounge. Her legs were stiff after sleeping and it was painful for her in the mornings.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked. "You were tossing and turning all night." She sat down next to Sonic on the sofa.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sonic answered. He acted in a stereotypical manly fashion, denying that anything was wrong.

"You know as well as I do that you can't bottle things up," Amy said. Sonic didn't say anything. "You have to let me in some times. We're getting married soon and going to spend the rest of out lives together." Sonic still didn't say anything. "I let you know what going on in my life; I just want to know what's going on in yours."

"It's not that simple," Sonic finally answered.

"I know that you like to be seen as the strong silence type and don't want to talk about your feelings," Amy said. "I know that you have been through a lot, we both been through a lot, but I can help you. Let me help you."

"Do you want a cup of tea or anything?" Sonic asked and prepared to stand up when Amy placed her hand on his lapped and forced him to sit down.

"Don't change the subject," Amy insisted. "Avoidance is not the answer. You need to talk about what's going on."

"It just a lot of minor little things like uni," Sonic answered with a half-truth, "but I'm managing."

"Two things: don't lie to me and you are not managing," Amy told Sonic. "You have been more distance and cold since Christmas. I'm not an idiot, I know something happened, and I bet you were involved with that raid in Rotan."

Sonic just sat in silence.

"If you don't tell me I'll just ask Stars or Jess," Amy added. It was a threat she was willing to carry out.

Sonic took a deep breath before he could talk. This was going to be hard.

"This might change your opinion of me," Sonic started.

"I'm prepared for anything you say."

"I killed two people," Sonic said slowly. There was a sombre power in his voice. Amy just sat in silence for a moment.

"What happened?" Amy finally asked.

"It was on the day of the attack of Rotan village," Sonic said. "A lot happened that day. It all started when Stars and I were drinking at a café on Primrose Street when the Longtons attacked. Winston was there and he was the target. Stars and I got involved. One of the Longtons tried to kill Winston and shot him in the back of the head. I was in shock at first but I had to snap out of it when a suicide bomber tried to blow up the café with everyone in it. Everything unravelled so quickly after that and Winston sent us all into Rotan. During the mission we found out that the Longtons kidnapped Sonia, again, and Clas and I went to save her." Amy just looked on in silence; she couldn't take her eyes of Sonic who was trying to act emotionless. But Amy could tell that it was struggle for him to tell her this and it was tearing him up inside. "When we freed her we were ambushed, lead by two tough guys, a blue eagle who could predict my every move and a tiger that could control the weather. I stayed back and fought them so that Clas and Sonia could escape. I was defeat and capture, but I hide a knife up my sleeve before I was taken. When I regained consciousness the eagle was with a couple of other Longtons. He was about to rape me before I turned round and stabbed him in the stomach. I knocked out the other two before the eagle, holding his stomach, placed a gun to my head. I disarmed him and shot him, leaving him to bleed to death."

Amy responded quickly. "It makes sense now," Amy said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just thought it was better that you didn't know," Sonic answered. "They were some many risks. It could have put you at risk from an intelligence or legal point-of-view. Knowing could put you in danger from anyone who had a vendetta against me. I was also worried that it would change your opinion of me."

"That would never happen," Amy reassured. "You have been dealing with this guilt for months. You shouldn't worry. From what you told me you were just reacting in self-defence and your instinct to protect others. You should not feel guilty about it."

"But it's more then that. With that eagle I made him suffer. I wanted to cause him pain and I felt it as well. I don't want to be a killer or an assassin."

"And you're not. It would be more worrying if you didn't feel anything."

"I try to remind myself about that," Sonic said quietly, "but I can't shake it from my mind. I never want to feel that anger again."

"You were just protecting yourself," Amy added. "You said he was going rape and you might have remembered what they did to Sonia."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Amy was good to Sonic. It was better that she knew what happened with Sonic and she should reassure him and support him. Sonic was a strong character, he was would be able to over come his guilt and stress.

"You're a good man, and I know you are not some sort of vigilante," Amy said. "Don't ever forget it. I wouldn't be with you if I thought any less of you."

Sonic nodded. Amy hugged Sonic from the side and he responded by turned towards Amy and hugging back. Sonic didn't see it, but they were a couple of tears running down from Amy's eyes.

- - - - -

In the small city of Yarnbrook Sonic's niece, Stars', Claws' and Jessica's younger sister Dazzla was in the middle of a science lesson at Yarnbrook Academy, a top boarding school in the country. The school had a modern science block and classrooms; the equipment was the most up to date and the teachers were some of the best around.

Dazzla got a scholarship to the school; it was great opportunity for her. She came from a smart family, but she was gifted, a genius in a number of fields. The school was able to fulfil her potential. Yarnbrook Academy also offered more activities then were available at home, and it gave Dazzla more experiences. She had made more friends at the school and even had a boyfriend. She did miss living at home with her parents and foster brother Tails, but she was enjoying her life, for the most part.

She was in a science lesson about electricity. The class of twenty-one students was standing around a table with the teacher, Mr. Bradley, an otter, with a special conductor with a silver dome on top.

"The conductor is now building up with electricity and it needs some place to go," Mr. Bradley started. "If I place my hand on it you can see," he waited a few seconds, "that all my hair starts on end." Some of the students giggled and laughed gently. "This is because the electric charge in the conductor is opposite to the charge in my body and so my hair tries to get away from it. Now who wants to give it a go?"

None of the students made any moves. They were a bit shy and withdrawn from doing this task. Dazzla knew she could not do it because of her electric powers, but she felt a hand push her in the back and she stood forward.

"Ah Dazzla, good of you to volunteer," Mr. Bradley said.

"No sir, you don't understand," she panicky said.

"You don't have to worry; you will only feel a slight tinkle."

"No, it's not…" Dazzla started to say.

"Just place your hand on the conductor," Mr. Bradley interrupted it.

"Okay," Dazzla nervously answered. She placed her hand on the conductor and she felt electricity rushing through her body. Her hair was stand on end, but her body was overloading. Blue sparks out from her fingertips and she forced electricity back into the conductor. Electricity rushed back into the grid and the lights bulb grew blighter before shattering and she caused a blackout in the whole block and she felt unconscious.

"Oh my God!" Mr. Bradley shouted and the students gathered round her.

"Give her some room, give her some room!" Luke Walters, a fifteen-year-old lion and Dazzla's boyfriend, shouted and tried to pull them back.

The students started to move back and Dazzla's eyes started to open. She blinked quickly.

"What happened?" one of the students asked quietly.

"She over loaded," Luke answered. "Her body couldn't handle it."

"Can you sit up?" Mr. Bradley asked.

"I think so," Dazzla answered, placing her hands on the floor and pushed herself up. Luke and Mr. Bradley helped position her and then lifted her up. They got her to sit down on a stood.

"How do you feel?" the teacher asked.

"Dizzy, and drained," the fourteen year old answered.

"Luke, can you take her to see the nurse," Mr. Bradley said.

"Okay," Luke said. He helped Dazzla up and she stumbled, unable to stand or walk straight. Luke had to hold her up just so she can get to the nurse.

"Don't forget you bag," one of Dazzla's friends said giving Luke her backpack and placed it over his shoulder.

- - - - -

Luke had left Dazzla at the nurse's office and was told to go back to his class. Dazzla felt hot and took off her blazer, so was now in a white shirt, green and yellow school tie, a black skirt and black tights. She was lying on a doctor's style bed, using her backpack as a pillow. She felt sick and tired. She was fighting to keep her eyes open.

She kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Her mind was wandering, and entering into a world of fantasy. She woke up when she heard the door open and saw the nurse ever the room. She sat up quickly and felt even worst. She held her head with her hand.

"Dizzy?" the nurse, a female fox in her forties, asked.

Dazzla nodded.

"I never had anyone come in after using a conductor before," the nurse said.

"It's because of my powers," Dazzla answered. "I feared that I would overload if I touched it."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I was pushed. Mr. Bradley though I was volunteering and I didn't get a chance to explain why I couldn't do it."

"I see," the nurse said, but Dazzla could see there was doubt in her face. "What symptoms are you suffering?"

"Dizziness, tiredness, a headache, just generally drained."

"Has this ever happen before?" the nurse asked.

"No."

"Any other pains? Problems with vision or hearing?"

"No," Dazzla said.

"You are going to need some energy," the nurse said. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"I have a banana in my bag," Dazzla said.

"That should be good for you," the nurse said. "I'm also going to give you some paracetamol and a glass of water."

The nurse left the room to get the tablets and a plastic cup of water. Dazzla looked round the room. There wasn't anything to focus on, so Dazzla stared out the window, looking at the open fields, and the trees in the distance. Her eyes felt heavy and her head was spinning, but she was making the effort to stay up.

The nurse re-entered the room with the tablets and a plastic cup. She gave them to the teenager. Dazzla put the paracetamol in her mouth and ready to drink the water so she could sallow.

"Drink all the water; it should help with your headache."

Dazzla drank the water quickly and felt it go down her throat.

"You need to rest for a while," the nurse said. "Do you want to spend some time here or go back to your room?"

"I'll stay here," Dazzla said.

"Are you sure? I can contact your teachers to let them know you're ill."

"I don't really want to miss lessons," Dazzla answered truthfully.

"Okay, I'll be back in fifteen minutes and see how you feel."

The nurse exited the room and Dazzla took out her banana and started to eat it. After finishing it she lied down and tried to rest. She was very tempted to go to sleep.

- - - - -

Dazzla left the nurse's office after forty minutes and felt a lot better. She had regained some of her strength and didn't feel so tried, but the electric chance in her body was still weak and needed time to recharge. She was walking with Luke in the middle of the school fields. It bright and sunny, with few clouds in the sky, but there was a cold chill in the air.

"Did I miss anything important?" Dazzla asked. It was the school lunch break and it was the first time she got to see Luke.

"No, the lesson pretty much ended 'cause everyone was worried about you," Luke answered. "No one expected that to happen."

"At least people care," Dazzla said quietly.

"Of course they care," Luke said. "You're are likeable, popular girl, with style and taste to boot."

"You're so sweet," Dazzla said and rested her head and him whilst they continued to walk.

"I don't feel any static electricity coming from you," Luke commented.

"My body needs to recharge itself. It takes time."

"I see."

There was a short silence before Dazzla started to talk again: "It's weird. Some star cats and evolver can control their powers with ease. With the rest of my family they are in complete control of their powers: my oldest brother even had his when he was born."

"When did your powers developed?" Luke asked.

"When I was twelve, but I always noticed that it had something to do with electricity; I have always been sensitive around it. It's strange really, they are some really powerful members of my family, my brother is a psychic, my sister is a shapeshifter and my oldest brother had his powers ever since he was born. Yet with me I have to be so careful, I have to get the balance of my electrico-chemistry just right: too little I feel like crap, too much and I just have to release it some how."

"So it's more complicated then I thought," Luke said.  
"You're damn right."

"Hey Sparky!" a female teenager shouted in an American accent from behind. "Have you caused anymore blackouts recently?"

Dazzla turned around and she knew immediately who it was. It was a fifteen-year-old grey-furred rabbit with long blonde hair. Her name was Lisa Issling, the daughter to the ambassador of Premier. She was also the bully of Dazzla's class. She did not use violence: she was more cunning then that. She was psychology in her approach, making comments and simply enjoyed humiliating people.

"You bitch!" Dazzla yelled and pointed at the rabbit. "You pushed me!"

"You can't prove a thing," Lisa answered back, provoking Dazzla even more. "But hell, I didn't expect you to react like that."

"And let's see how you react to this!" Dazzla yelled whilst keeping her upper arms close to her body, moving her lower arms into an open position and blue electricity coming out of her fingertips.

"Just try it bitch! I can block anything you can throw at me."

"Don't rise to the bait," Luke said to Dazzla, trying to calm things down.

"One thing I don't understand," indicating to Luke, "is why you are going out with her?!"

"Because she is smart, pretty and kind-hearted, and you are just a cold hearted bitch" Luke answered back with spite. "Now we don't have to listen to this so we're off."

Luke grabbed Dazzla's upper arm and the couple started to walk away. Once they were out of range Dazzla started to speak.

"I don't know why I let her rile me up so much," Dazzla said. "I just can't ignore her."

"She just does it so she can feel powerful and likes to belittle people," Luke said. "She been doing it all the time she's been here."

"I knew people like her when I was at my old school," Dazzla said with a slight hint of sadness, remembering some of the bullying she suffered. "One of the reasons I came to this school was to avoid being bullied, and now I got Lisa here twenty-four seven. I don't even have my brothers, sister or uncle here to help me."

"You got me, and you got all your friends here," Luke said. "And Lisa won't get away with this for long, she won't have a good life and she will just get bored. That's the type of person she is."

"But you know as well as I do that because of her dad she will just get into a top university and get a good job afterwards," Dazzla said.

"And she will be eaten alive," Luke answered. "She would just be a small fish in a big pond. She wouldn't be able to handle it. If anything she would become the uni bike."

"That's just harsh," Dazzla teased.

"And that's why you are better then her."

- - - - -

Sonic and Amy had a major heart-to-heart. The rest of the household knew something was up and decided it was best to leave the couple to sort it out themselves. Sonic took Amy out to the park in the centre of the city. They brought sandwiches from a fast food chain and were eating them as they walk. Amy was her clutches, but she was more comfortable in the open space.

The sun was out but the air was cold. They were few people out in the park today.

"What a strange day," Sonic said quietly. He walked slowly next to Amy as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"I know," Amy answered. "You do know that I'm proud of you for telling me all that."

"You shouldn't…"

"Let me finish! It's much better for everyone that you told me; you needed to get it off your chest," Amy continued. "You are a good man: I know you wouldn't have done it if you if there were another option."

"It is really complex Ames," Sonic said. "It's this whole spying shit that we got involved with and it has driven me to my side, all of us to our dark sides."

"From what I heard of the Longtons, they are the worst of them all. You have a strong moral compass, don't forget that. You only seek to do good things in your life. Just remember live your life to the fullest."

"I'm really lucky to have you," Sonic said in a grateful matter. "Especially with all I have put you through."

"You would be the same if the roles were reversed," Amy answered. "You got me, a family that loves you, Dazzla and Tails really look up to you and you got loads of friends. We can all support you."

The two continued to walk and eat for a few minutes before Amy started to talk again.

"Have you thought about leaving MI5?" Amy asked.

"No," was the simple answer from Sonic. "They're my only hope of getting back at Robotnik, my only access to intelligence."

"I know that Robotnik hurt you a lot," Amy said. "He is an evil man who killed your parents, and wants nothing more but power and suffering: but do you really think that the intelligence services would let you get near him?"

"I know they won't, but it doesn't mean they can stop me," Sonic said. "Robotnik is always up to something, we all need to stop him from hurting more innocent people. I personally doubt the attack on this city is going to be the last from him, he must have something up his sleeve."

"We won't know until it happens," Amy answered. "I personally think you should have a break, maybe go home and have a weekend for yourself."

"Maybe," Sonic said. "At least it's all out in the open."

- - - - -

Nack had been on Angel Island for a few hours. He was use to travelling, so jet-lag had little effect on him. He had been to the island many times, he knew his way around and how to avoid their security services, which were good professionals, but a small organisation. His first plan of action was to avoid the capital, and headed for the historic town of Gaili. He did not want to leave a trial, so simply went by bus to the town.

Nack knew exactly what he was doing. It took three hours for the bus to take him from the airport to the centre of Gaili, where he got off the bus with a small bag. He had been Gaili before, so had a good idea on where to, and he wanted to get himself set up in a hotel. He did not want to stay at a big chain hotel because they monitored who stayed and worked closely with intelligence services. Nack headed for a small family run hotel that was twenty minutes away from the main square.

When he checked into the hotel he made security check to make sure that he wasn't being bugged or spied on. Once he was such that he was safe he texted his contact to let him know that he had arrived in the small nation.e He


	4. Legacy

**Chapter 3: Legacy**

Nack arrived at the archaeological site early. He was dressed in an old brown leather jacket, khaki trousers and his fedora hat. The site was being run by the University of Majaccame. Angel Island was a nation with a long history, normally centring on the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds which was an important factor to the country's religion, culture, economy and even with intelligence relations and warfare.

The archaeological site was seven miles away from Gaili. There was evidence that might be a major find in the area. The site was the ruins of a town that was abandoned in the Ninth Century, a town that was once important for religious reasons. There had been important finds, from a large temple, a church and houses, to treasure and weapons to small but still important items like coins.

The sky was grey, and gloom was in the air. The archaeologists were placing tents and covers incase it rained. Nack walked passed them and headed for a tent in the centre of the site. Nack walked straight in and there was 50-year-old male black Labrador dressed in khaki was waiting for him.

"On time as always," the black Labrador commented.

"Of course," Nack answered. The black Labrador nodded. "So how's the search going?"

"Pretty well, we found plenty of objects that we can study back at the university and more for the museums," black Labrador answered. Dr. Patrick Valink was an experienced archaeologist, with a long publishing record and discovered some interesting finds on Angel Island. He had spent his whole career studying and wanting to find out of the nation's history. He was particularly interested in the period of the first century to the fifteenth century. But throughout his career he had come up and advocated controversial theories which made him a maverick within the academic community, but popular with people like Nack. "But there is one major find that I really want to show you."

Dr. Valink started to move towards the back of the tent and Nack followed. On a steel table was a solid object wrapped in cloth. The object was large stone tablet. The archaeologist unwrapped it: there was ancient writing written all over it, and in the centre was a large figure that looked like a giant snake with a smaller figure with facing it.

"As you can imagine we can't let you take this away," Dr. Valink started, "but I know you would want to have a look at this."

"Wow," Nack awestricken. "This is amazing." Nack slowly touched it with the tips of his fingers. "Is it genuine?"

"We still need to do some tests at the university but are primacy research shows that it was craved in the fifth century. We found it in the site of the old temple."

"And when do you think this was made?" Nack asked.

"I personally estimate around five years after the Battle of Majacceme," Dr. Valink answered.

"Ahh," Nack said quietly. "But you know that most historians believe that it was a flash flood that ran through the city during that battle. The evidence shows that there heavy rainfall before and during the battle."

"But you know as well as I do that it's something more," the archaeologist answered. "You know that historical reports and scientific evidence shows that Majacceme rarely gets flooded, let alone have a flash flood. As well, it happened during the middle of a battle? Come on, you know that any military commander would risk an attack in conditions like that."

"Yet Emperor Paeonie was a rash character."

"Even so, he wasn't completely reckless. He had a record for winning major battles," Dr. Valink answered in the debate. "The evidence doesn't add up. Something must have happened; it was the Island's darkest hour and it was saved when defeat seemed certain. This nation's whole history, culture and religion revolve around the Emeralds."

"Those are controversial ideas Doc," Nack commented.

"But you wouldn't be here if you didn't believe in them."

Nack nodded. He went back to look at the tablet. Angel Island was attacked by the mighty Dracan Empire in 473 AD. There were many theories why the Empire attacked Angel Island, but whatever the reason the Emperor died and his heirs were killed, leading to the Empire's quick collapse.

"Do you mind if I take some photos," Nack said. "I have a buyer who might be interest in this."

"Go ahead."

"This does seem to confirm some of the research I've been conducting," Nack said.

Dr. Valink nodded. Nack took out his digital camera and started to take some photographs.

"When you find out if this is genuine or a fake I want you to call me straight away," Nack ordered.

"I will do."

"I also need to know what the writing said," Nack added.

"I have it ready in the dead drop when we figure it out," Dr. Valink answered, "but it might take a few weeks."

Little did Nack know those that his guess about what the tablet was very close to the mark.

"So it's only a flying visit?" Dr Valink asked.

"Unfortunately so."

- - - - -

Sonic listened to Amy's advise and decided to go back home to Emerald for a couple of days. The drive was three hours long when he arrived back to his half sister's house. He was raised by Plant and her husband Diamond since his parents were murdered when he was six years old. He was close to them and did care for them, but they could never replace his parents, nor did they ever attempt to.

Sonic arrived home at 5:30 PM. He didn't tell his family that he was coming back, he wanted to surprise them. He parked his car in the driveway, took his bag out the boot before locking the door and walk up to the door. He took out his house key, unlocked the door and walked into the house.

"Hello?" Sonic said, looking carefully to see who's in.

"Sonic?" he heard Plant asking herself and then walked out of the kitchen to the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come back for a couple of days and I wanted to surprise you," Sonic answered.

"Have you had a heavy work load?"

"A little bit," Sonic answering with a half truth.

"How are Stars and Jessica?" Plant asked.

"Their fine: both have been busy."

"And Amy?"

"She's improving, but she is still finding it hard sometimes," Sonic answered. "Jessica and Natalie promise to keep an eye on her."

"How was the drive down?" Plant asked.

"I hit a little traffic on the way, but it wasn't too bad."

"Do you want me to get you something? I'm sure you're hungry."

"I need to sort myself out first," Sonic said. "I'll get myself something later."

Sonic headed upstairs and went to room. He took out his laptop and put it on his desk and his books which he had a quick look at. Being at home offered him a chance to relax and get some much needed work done.

Sonic went back downstairs and headed for the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and found a package of pre-cooked chicken, a bag of salad and a can of coke. He then got some bread and made himself a sandwich before moving into the lounge. Tails was sitting on the sofa watching an action/adventure cartoon. He turned to see Sonic before he sat down.

"What are you doing back?" Tails asked in surprise.

"To see you little bud," Sonic answered.

"Are Stars and Jessica back?" Tails continued.

"No, just me So how have you been?"

"I've been good," Tails answered.

"Doing well at school?"

"Yeah."

"Good boy. What are you watching?"

"Firestorm," Tails answered. Sonic looked and saw that there was a laser battle conducted in a spaceship.

"Action packed," Sonic commented.

"It's really good."

"I'm sure it is." Sonic then took a bite out of his sandwich.

- - - - -

At Yarnbroke Dazzla was settling down for the night. She and her friends had done their school work and they just want to watch TV. The dormitories were separated by sex, boys and girls did not live in the same building. They were four houses, two for the boys and two for the girls. Within the houses they were split into sections and the students lived with other students from their year, to avoid power struggles and bullying of the younger years. Seven girls aged between fourteen and fifteen were sitting on two sofas and other chairs and they were watching a soap aimed at the teenage market.

Dazzla was dressed in her school uniform, minus the tie and brazier, and so were most of the girls. Two were in sports gear after a training section.

On the television the main storyline was about a 17-year-old girl who just found out she caught a Sexual Transmitted Disease after her promiscuous behaviour.

At Yarnbroke the school wanted the students to gain some self-efficiency and the older the students become the more cooking and cleaning they had to do for themselves. The year ten girls were organised and a router was set up. Three girls were cooking for all of them. One the menu tonight was spaghetti and meatballs.

"Okay girls, grumps up," one of the girls said and a load of plates were on the counter. The girls got up and went to pick up their food. The girls then went back to their places on the chairs and sofa.

The girls started to eat. Dazzla took her a bite of her first meatball. It was hot, very hot.

"Ah" Dazzla went. Her food was overloaded with chilli plower. "AH!! WATER!! WATER!!!"  
Dazzla reached out for a glass that was in front of her on the table and drank it down quickly.

"Are you okay?" one of Dazzla's friends, a fifteen-year-old wolf asked.

Dazzla nodded. "That bitch," Dazzla muttered. "That bloody bitch!"

Dazzla stood up quickly and turned to face the kitchen. She looking directing at Lisa.

"What the hell have I ever done to you?" Dazzla shouts.

"Dazz, leave it," one of her friends, Gabby, a koala, said to her.

"NO!" Dazzla snapped. "I have had an enough!"

Dazzla pointed her head and blue electricity was powering up, but she didn't have the heart to fire a bolt towards her nemesis. She was better then that.

"Just what I expected," Lisa said. "Don't have anything in you."

Or so Dazzla thought. She had finally had enough. She ran towards Lisa, jumping up over the counter and tackling the rabbit. Dazzla started to slap Lisa and all the other girls rushed over to drag her away. Dazzla kept trying to attack with all the girls pushing her away and started trying to kick Lisa. Lisa got up and pushed Dazzla away with a forcefield, making her land on her back.

"Try it again bitch!" Lisa shouted. "I dare ya!"

Dazzla started to charge up electricity and shot a powerful towards Lisa. However the rabbit created a forcefield and blocked the attack. Dazzla was streaming with rage: she wanted to hurt Lisa but there was nothing she can do about it. As well as the physical aspect Dazzla didn't want to risk losing her place at the school.

"Let's go back to the dorm," Gabby said and guided Dazzla to their room.

- - - - -

Nack was sitting at the desk in his hotel room with a laptop he brought in the town centre. It was another security measure he had to take in his line of work. He couldn't own a laptop because if he ever was arrested then the securities services would probe it for information, so it was best to just have a cheap laptop temporarily. Nack had already booked a flight out of Angel Island, but it was not till the morning. He had a potential buyer lined up for the Xerxes virus.

Nack had a couple of tasks to do. He first plugged in the memory stick with the information he gained from Muhanji. It seemed like standard information; it could be of some use to a foreign intelligence service and could make around $250,000 out of it.

Nack then moved on to the more important thing on his mind, the tablet. He loaded up the photos from his digital camera. He did not have time to look at the tablet in detail, which he preferred to do, so he had to use the pictures. He knew that Dr. Valink would keep him posted, but he was fascinated by the object. Nack did not a have a degree in archaeology but he had studied the subject. When he was in the CIA, as well as working as in special black ops division, he was a key member of the small special research team which looked historical and archaeological items. It was joked within the organisation that it was a dead-end job just to get rid of failed agents: but Nack thought it was a lot more then that. He spread a lot of time in his career in that field, especially focusing on the mystic elements, like the Chaos Emeralds.

Nack looked closely at the photos; he wanted to know exactly what the tablet meant. It obviously had something to do with the Battle of Majacceme and how it mystically ended. He also knew it had to do with the Chaos Emeralds, and his research has suggested that there prophecy involving them, but he could not prove anything. He had a good idea who may be involved. But it was going to take a lot of studying and he was a busy man. Those two strange creatures obviously had something to do with the battle, an added element of the mystic forces of Angel Island. He looked at the details, there was a large flood at the base with soldiers and civalians drowning and the snake coming from the water. The building were damaged, but some people were making it to the tops of buildings of towards the countryside. Nack then turned to the same figure. The tablet had suffered from decay, but Nack guessed it was a hedgehog or an echidna. Nack knew that figure must have been an evolver or controlled the emeralds. He must have been the saviour of their day.

- - - - -

Dazzla was sitting on her, crying her eyes out. Gabby was next to her, trying to help her through her personal pain. Gabby was patting Dazzla's back.

"I don't get it, I really don't get it?" Dazzla said. "What did I do to Lisa to deserve all this? Am I a bad person or something?"

"Don't blame yourself Dazz," Gabby said. "Lisa has always been like this."

"But she doesn't harass anyone else like she does with me," Dazzla answered. "This is even worst then what happened in my last school." Dazzla took a deep beneath. "I thought I was happy here. It was going so well until after Christmas became Lisa became a right bully only toward me."

"Just try and calm down," Gabby said. "Here, have some water."

Gabby gave Dazzla a glass of water and she drank it quickly.

"It's impossible to ignore, she just keeps going and clipping away at me," Dazzla continued. "She is so sadistic and cruel. I really don't get it."

"We can see that you're suffering," Gabby said. "You really should just tell the teachers."

"Come on, you know what it like here," Dazzla said, "she'll pled she is innocent, her parents will kick up a fuss and it will just get worst for me. There's no way there going to expel someone whose parents are so influential. She'll blame it on me and at best I'll just get moved to the other house, and I don't want to do that." Dazzla shock her head. "I don't think I can take it much longer."

"Don't say that!" Gabby snapped in shock.

"I don't mean that," Dazzla answered. "I'm not going to kill myself. But if Lisa keeps up I might as well drop out from here. Just go back home."

"You shouldn't drop out," Gabby said, trying to reassure Dazzla. "You may never get a chance like this again."

"I just can't be anywhere near Lisa anymore. I need to get away."

"Does Luke know all this?"

"He knows a little."

"Isn't he a reason to stay?"

Dazzla nodded.

"And what about all the friends you made here?"

"It's all swings and roundabouts," Dazzla answered.

"Just don't make any rash decides," Gabby told her. "Do you think you are ready to face everyone?"

"Not yet."

"Okay," Gabby answered, comforting her friend. "I'll just get you some food."

"Thank you."

Gabby left the room. Dazzla moved herself up the bed and curled herself into a ball.

- - - - -

Knuckles, Stars, Jessica and Natalie were sitting watching television. Natalie had her dinner in front of her, but the other did not.

"It's strangle Sonic has gone home," Knuckles commented.

"He has seemed down recently," Natalie answered. "It was only last night that he let his hair down."

"He's been going through a lot at the moment," Stars answered, not wanting to revive the real reason why he left.

"I just like to see him open up," Natalie said quietly.

"It's just the way he was brought up," Stars said. "He's dad was in the military so taught him to be tough and not to be overly emotional."

"I remember when his parents died," Jessica added. "He was upset as you can imagine, but he didn't cry that much. He was confused, he forced to leave his home, and so I think being the strong silence type is just his way of coping."

"It takes him time to open up," Stars said. "But we normally tell us when something is wrong." Stars changed the subject. "Even though Sonic will never admit to it, he does feel that he has a lot to live up to. His dad was a SAS soldier and a government minister, his mum was a scientist and his granddad was a war-hero."

Jessica's mobile phone started to ring and she quickly answered it. She stood up.

"Hi," Jessica said, "I'm surprised you called. … Hey calm down."

"Who is it?" Stars whispered.

"Dazz," Jessica whispered back.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know yet," Jessica whispered then focused back on the phone call. She then spoke back into the phone. "Just relax sis. Tell me everything."

Jessica listened closely as Dazzla told her everything about the bullying.

"I'm going to kill her," Jessica snapped. "I am personally going to kill her."

"What's happened?" Stars demanded.  
"Shh," Jessica said. "That was Stars. Look, I want you to tell mum and dad what happened. If you don't do it I will! I'll call them in an hour… There are no ifs and buts about it. If you want to talk for a little while I can."

Jessica walked up stairs and headed towards her room.

"What do you think happening?" Natalie asked.

"Sounds like Dazzla's getting bully," Stars answered. "I don't want it to happen to her again."

"What happened to her?" Natalie asked. She knew Stars, Jessica and Sonic did love Dazzla but she didn't know much about her nor even meet her.

"She has always been a little shy and awkward," Stars started. "She got sick pretty easily when she was younger and she's been labelled a genius. One of the reasons why my mum let her go to Yarnbrook was because of the bullying; otherwise she wouldn't have." Stars stopped for a second. "She seemed really happy at Christmas."

"When we were at school we all tried to protect her," Knuckles added. "Especially Jess and her friends and Sonic."

"But your mum was a teacher?" Natalie asked Stars.

"She was, but it didn't stop the bullies. She also quit to become an author and we couldn't do anything when we left for uni." Star stopped for a moment. "I really hope she's okay."

"We'll ask Jess when she comes down," Knuckles said.

Amy limped out of her and Sonic's room and towards the sofa. Knuckles quickly got up so that Amy could sit.

"Thanks," she said. "What's on?" She was referring to the television,

"Just the usual crap," Stars answered.

"Hey," Natalie said and elbowed him in the stomach. She then turned to Amy. "How have you been?"

"A little tired," Amy answered. "And stiff."

"Have you taken any pain-killers?" Stars asked.

"No, I've been trying to avoid them," Amy said.

"You don't have to be a martyr," Stars told her. "Take them if you need to."

"I don't want to get addicted. I only want to use them if it gets really bad. Anyway, there's a risk that I will always suffer some sort of pain or numbness."

Natalie tried to change the subject. "Have you heard from Sonic?"

"Yeah, he texted saying he arrived back okay," Amy said.

"When's he coming back?" Knuckles asked.

"In a few days," Amy answered. "He just wants to clear his head."

"I hope he's okay," Natalie said.

"We all do," Stars added and placed his hand on her knee.

- - - - -

Sonic was sitting at his desk with his books all over his desk and his laptop open and on. He had a CD playing but he was struggling to focus on his work. He couldn't read or type anything. He didn't know what to do.

Sonic heard his door open and turned around. He saw it was Tails who entered.

"Hiya mate," Sonic said. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Tails said. "I'm happy you're back."

"That's always nice to here," Sonic told his little foster brother. "Do you want to play a game?"

"Maybe in a minute," Tails answered. "I'm worried about Plant."

Sonic turned his CD player off.

"Why do you think that?" Sonic asked.

"She seems really lonely," Tails told Sonic. "I think she missing all her children, and that I'm just a poor substitute."

"Tails mate, don't think like that," Sonic said. "Plant and Diamond love you and you are more then a substitute. Has anyone said anything to you?"

"No."

"We all been staying in contact and try to come back regularly," Sonic tells his Tails. "Claws will be finishing uni soon and he will live here and we'll all be back for Easter and summer."

"Okay."

"Plant is going to miss us," Sonic said. "But she will never think any less of you. She loves you." There was a silent. "Come here." Sonic gave Tails quick a hug. "Now you give Plant one."

"Okay," Tails said and headed out the room.

Sonic turned back to his books and said: "I love that kid."

- - - - -

Tails headed down stairs and planned to go in the kitchen to see Plant.

"What!" he had Plant shouted. He stopped and sat down on the step. "I want you back pack you things and back here tomorrow… I don't want to here any ifs or buts, you're father is going to pick you up."

Diamond was going into the kitchen when he saw Tails sitting on the stairs. Diamond walked up and sat next to him.

"Worried about Plant?" Diamond asked. Tails nodded. "You shouldn't, it's her job to worry about you."

"I just think she misses everyone," Tails said, "and it sounds like something made her angry."

"You don't have to concern yourself," Diamond told his foster son. "Tell me, how have you been feeling?"

"Okay," Tails said.

"You've not been bullied or anything?" Diamond asked.

"No."

They heard Plant hung up.

"Come on, let's see her together," Diamond said and both stood up. They went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Plant was clearly up upset, covering her lower face. Tails when up to her, hugging her tight and resting his head against head lower body. Plant stroked his hair.

"You sweet child," Plant said.

"Who were you speaking to?" Diamond asked.

"Dazzla. She's very upset."

"What happened?" Plant just looked at Diamond and he knew the answer straight away. "Oh."

"I'll need you to go there tomorrow." Plant told her husband.

"It'll be a long drive," Diamond answered. He was reluctant, but would do anything for his children.

"Why don't you go off and watch TV," Plant said to Tails. "We'll be with you in a minute."

- - - - -

Nack went out for a run. He was excited about the template but he needed his books to truly study it. He needed to keep fit and get rid of his excess energy. He had downloaded some podcasts and listened to them. He wanted to stay in touch with current affairs.

It was dark, only street lamps offered light for Nack. The weasel-wolf cross ran down a subway that lead under a busy road. As Nack ran a group of four youths step in front of him, making him stop. Another group of youths was coming up behind Nack, stopping him going back the way he came. Nack took out his earphones and face who he thought was the ringleader, a brown and white bulldog.

"May I help you?" Nack asked in a local accent.

"Give us your iPod, your phone and all your money," the bulldog demanded.

"Or what," Nack retorted.

The bulldog picked out a knife from his pocket.

"Or we'll cut off your balls," he answered.

Nack laughed. "The last thing you should do is threaten me," he mocked.

The bulldog launched a stab towards Nack's torso. Nack jumped back, grabbed the bulldog's wrist, twisted it had it snap. He used his other hand to take the knife.

One of the gang members charges toward Nack from behind. Nack let go of the bulldog, turned and kicked the gang member to the floor. Another gang member attempted to attack Nack from the side. Nack simply thrusted the knife into the gang member's side, but was not fatal. The last thing he needed was to be hunted for murder for some low-level runt.

A gang member tried to punch Nack. Nack blocks the punch and launched one of his own, breaking the gang member's nose. Nack quickly scanned, seeing that three gang members were down, the one he kicked was able to get up again. But Nack saw that they were shaken; they did not expect him to be a good fighter.

A gang member pulled out a knife. Nack felt something next to his feet. He saw it was a bike chain. Nack had to move quickly. He picked up the bike chain as a large gang member charged towards him. Nack got back on his knees and used his left hand to punch him in the gut. Nack jumped back on his feet and kneed the large gang member in the face, knocking him to the floor.

The knife welding member aimed to stab Nack in the gut. Nack used the bike chain as a whip and got to wrap it around the knife. Nack used the chain to pull the knife out of the kid's hand and with his free left hand used his fingers to do a hard blow to his Adam's apple.

The last two gang members were scared. They just looked at Nack who had used his CIA fighting skills to full effect. Nack looked into their frightened eyes.

"Yeah, and what you going to do!" Nack yelled.

The last two gang members bolted.

"Yeah run!" Nack shouted. "Fucking bastards!"

Nack put his earphone back into his ears and carried on with his jog.

- - - - -

Sonic had decided to have a quick break and was boiling the kettle in the kitchen. He put a teabag in a mug and was just waiting. Plant came in with a mug in her hand.

"Oh good," Plant said seeing what Sonic was doing. "How's the work going?"

"Slowly," Sonic answered. "I'm not really sure where to start."

"What are you writing about?"

"I meant to be comparing two ninetieth century novels," Sonic answered. "I was going to look at the theme of money, one about wealth and the other on poverty."

"How you picked your books?"

"Yeah, and read them, but I just don't know where to start,"

"When is it due?"

"Two weeks," Sonic answered.

"You're at least starting early," Plant said. "You never used to."

"Maybe it's Amy's good influence."

"And how is it going with Amy?" Plant asked. "You two haven't fallen out?"

"No," Sonic answered. "It was her idea for me to come back and have a break. She thought I was really stressed."

"Are you?" Plant asked.

"I'll be alright when I get my work done and have the wedding."

"I see," Plant said. "Are you sure about your relationship?"

"Very," Sonic answered sternly.

"I just want to make sure," Plant said. "How is she doing?"

"Some days are better then others," Sonic told her. "She still needs to use her clutches most of the time, but she doesn't want to. Physio takes it out of her. She gets depress sometimes."

"Has she seen a doctor?"

"Just the physio. She's trying to avoid using painkillers and doesn't want to use anti-depressants."

"And what do you think she should do?" Plant asked.

"I can understand where she is coming from, I know she doesn't want to become addicted, but she can't be a martyr. I want her to get help if she needs it," Sonic said. "Stars helps a little, but there's only so much he can do."

"I can talk to her, or talk to her parents."

"No, I need to do it myself."

"You're just like her, you want to do it all yourself."

"You're not one to talk," Sonic answered, but remained calm. "Tails is really worried about you."

"Oh dear," Plant said.

"Yeah, he had a word with me in my room."

"A child shouldn't have to concern himself about me, it's should be the other way round."

"But he is worried," Sonic said. "And let's face it; children are properly the best judges. I'm should know what's going on."

"It's the stress of the new job, the government is coming up with new education proposals and I'm having to be in committee and even chair some," Plant started. "I sometimes don't get home until really late at night."

"Will the work load go down?" Sonic asked.

"Hopefully, but there still going to be meetings for weeks before a bill is written. I don't get to spend any time with Diamond or Miles."

"Tails."

"He's name is Miles," Plant stated. "I'm also missing all you lot."

"We'll be back for Easter and then for the summer," Sonic said to reassure his sister. "And Claws will be finished in June, so he will be lounging on your sofa soon enough."

"Don't be cheeky."

"But we will all be back, and I will tell the other to visit more," Sonic said, trying to make Plant feel better.

"I don't want them to ruin their courses," Plant told him.

"They won't"

"Dazzla also called me early. She's getting bullied again."

"Oh no!" Sonic said. When he was at school he tried his best to protect Dazzla. "What happened?"

"She didn't tell me much. What I can tell was it was one pupil bullying her. Diamond is picking her up to tomorrow and we are going to complain to the school."

"Are you sure that will work? You know what these private schools can be like."

"It's all we can do," Plant said. "I don't want her to be unhappy. I worry that it has been going on for months."

"She was happy at Christmas," Sonic answered. "I know she was, she wanted to go back."

"When she comes back could you talk to her?" Plant asked. "She opens up to you."

"I'll try." He took a slip of his tea. "You yourself shouldn't stress yourself out." He then asked a difficult question. "Are you sure you want to be an MP?"

"It's too late to ask that now. Anyway for the most part I do enjoy it; stress is just part of the job."

"I'm not to such," Sonic said honestly. "I'm just wondering if you are just doing this because you want to carry on dad's legacy."

"It's not that at all. I want to serve to people and help improve the education system the best way I can. It was the Conservatives who head-hunted me."

"But you don't need to be an MP to do that," Sonic said. "You enjoyed writing and teaching."

"You don't understand," Plant said.

"You should be happy like the rest of us."

- - - - -

At MI6 headquarters it seems to be a quiet. The office was running with a small staff who were bored with the lack of activity. There were no major operations that required headquarters' attention and the technicians and analysts were looking at back files just to see if they had missed anything. The atmosphere was calmer then usual but the philosophy was you had to find something to do.

At MI6 there was a senior member of the leadership who acted as _The Night Watchman_. This time it was it George Huston, a 56-year-old lemur, a senior Intelligence officer, who specialized in dictatorships and South Premius region.

Huston was looking at intelligence about a power struggle in the military dictatorship in Bolimina between Moderates who wanted to the government to be more open and work with the West and prevent unrest, whilst the hardlines wanted to crank down on protesters and strikers, regardless of the cost. Within the regime were two major Generals, a moderate from poor background who wanted to bring about more freedoms to peasants and the press, and bring about democratic reforms, and the hardline who wanted the regime to show its strength. The moderate was popular with the people and the workers but the hardline had more support from the army and the police and seemed likely to win the power struggle.

Huston started to ring. He took a sip of his coffee before picking it up.

"_Night Watchman_ speaking," Huston said.

"Hi, this is Jeremy Roberts from _Signals_," a male voice answered. "A couple of key words have been flagged up, _Xerxes_ and _The_ _Fang_."

"Tell me everything," Huston demanded.

"GCHQ and we were monitoring a phone call by Rakesh Khanderi, he is a leading figure of a religious nationalist group, the Sword of the Pure," Roberts said. "We're still trying to find out who the call was made to."

"Where was the call made?"

"Belipa."

"I'm going to need a copy of the recording," Huston said.

"I already e-mailled it."

"Good, also send copies to M, the Director of Intelligence and the Station Chief in Aryavarta and at section desk here."

"Yes sir."

Huston hung up. He had a number of phone calls to make. He needed to contact Dame Catherine Walters, experts on Aryavarta and the station chief. He needed officers to follow Khanderi and need to know everything about the Sword of the Pure.

Huston did not know it yet but MI6 had just caught a major lead.


	5. The Hunt is On

**Chapter 4: The Hunt is On**

Sonic was lying in bed, asleep. He had been tossing and turning, dreaming of all the horrible things that has happened to him: the death of his parents, the people he had killed, cheating on Amy with Sonia Green.

"Sonic," a female voice said.

Sonic grunted.

"Sonic!" the female voice said and Sonic felt a push.

Sonic opened his ears and saw it was Plant. She was dressed in a business suit and putting earrings on.

"I'm sorry to wake you but I got called for an early meeting," Plant said.

"Okay," Sonic groaned.

"Can you take Tails to school?" Plant asked. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't have any other opinion."

"Okay," Sonic said, turning. "What time is it?"

"About ten to eight."

"I'll just put some clothes on."

"I've already made his lunch," Plant said. "Just make sure he takes some fruit with him."

"Okay."

"You're a life saver."

"Where's Diamond?"

"He's gone to Yarnbroke," Plant answered. "He's picking up Dazzla."

Sonic started to sit up.

"When she comes up could you have a word with her?" Plant asked.

"I'll try."

"She opens up to you."

"But she might not want to talk about it," Sonic said back to Plant. "She might want to block it out."

"I don't want her to bottle it all up," Plant said.

"Are you going to complain to the school?"

"Yeah."

Plant quickly looked at her watch.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go," Plant said. "I'll see you tonight."

Plant leaves Sonic's room. He looks down at his bare feet and shakes his head.

* * *

Dame Catherine Walters arrived at MI6 Headquarters early because of the new developments. She had already ordered Operations teams to come up with scenarios and make preparations. She had requested that Intelligence keep an eye on Khanderi's movements and monitor all his communications. She had also ordered extra intelligence gathering on the Sword of the Pure.

She had been reading files and walking. She approaches her office and her secretary was ready outside: she knew she had to arrive early.

"Good morning," the secretary said. "Do you want a drink?"

"Not yet," Catherine said. "I need you to call the Deputy Directors of Intelligence and Operations and the Aryavarta desk, particularly any one who knows about the Sword of the Pure. I also need you to call the Aryavarta station chief and I need as much information about the Sword of the Pure and Rakesh Khanderi."

"Yes mad'm."

"I'll get Simon to set up the Conference Room," Catherine added.

Catherine went into her office. She sat at her desk and started to read her overnight briefings and prepare for a meeting with the Foreign Secretary. She will have to wait a few minutes the conference could start and she needed to read up about the targets.

Sonic was only a few minutes away from Tails' primary school. Tails has also done well in, he was the smartest child in his year four class. His teachers has considered moving Tails up a year or two but saw that he was happy with his friends that it may damage his develop if they do. His foster family and teachers have encouraged him to take part in outside activities and Tails has shown a particular nack for science, maths and technology.

"What are you learning about at the moment?" Sonic asked.

"We're doing the Dracan Empire," Tails answered.

"And are you enjoy it?"

"Yeah. It's really interesting. They had many Gods, they constructed many things like sewers and liked things like gladiatorial fights."

"Yeah, I remember doing that. Are you doing a project?"

"Miss Butler wants us to re-enact a day of the life of the Dracan people."

"Do you get to dress up?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah," Tails enthusiastically answers.

"Sounds like fun."

Sonic and Tails continued to walk with more pupils and their parents going towards the school.

"Are you doing anything exciting in your science club?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. We designing and making remote controlled planes. We're doing everything to find out how their flight, how to make them as fast and agile as possible. We're also making the remote control for it as well so we have to understand how radio waves work."

"Sounds like you are really into it. Is their going to be a competition for it?"

"Mr. Hunter said the best one would be put for a design competition."

"When are you going to make it?" Sonic asked.

"Two weeks."

Both are outside the school gates, with pupils of all ages going to their classrooms. Sonic bent down on his knees and looks Tails in the eye.

"Dazzla is coming home tonight and she had a tough time." Tails nods. "You got to be nice to her."

"I will be."

"Good boy. Have fun today."

Tails walks into the school. Sonic watch to make sure he was okay. When Tails made it into the school with his schoolfriends Sonic headed back home. He thought he may as well do his essay but he wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

The conference room was ready, with tea, coffee and water, along with mugs and glasses in the centre. Everyone was reading their files, including Catherine. She was reading about Rakesh Khanderi.

She looks up to everyone in the room, including senior directors, officers and analysts, as well as conference phones.

"Let's start with what we know," Catherine started, "tell me about the phone call."

"Last night GCHQ and our Signal department intercepted a telephone call between Khanderi and Nack Anderson's key broker Vito Manici," the Deputy Director (Intelligence) answer.

"Who were monitoring him?" Catherine asked.

"I requested more resources to be used against the Sword of the Pure," the Aryavarta station chief answered over the phone. "We received intelligence that the Sword of the Pure are planning on gaining influence in local and state governments."

"Do you know where Manici was located?" the Deputy Director (Operations) asked to the Signals department.

"No; he was using a scammer. All we know is he is in Uropa," the head of MI6'Signal department answered.

"That's a whole continent," Catherine commented. "We'll move on. How realistic that the Sword of the Pure could buy the virus?"

"It's possible," an analyst from the Aryavarta desk answered, an expert on terrorist groups. "They are well funded, have resources to be a real player and people like Khanderi has a good relationship with Nack's good."

"It's also possible that they could be buying it for the Aryavarta government or intelligence services as a middle man," the head of the Aryavarta added.

"Where does the Sword of the Pure get their money from?" Deputy Director (Operations) asked.

"Many places," the Aryavarta analyst answered knowingly. "They have rich backer in Aryavarta and over here."

"MI5 have been motioning some of their backers," the Aryavarta desk chief added.

The analyst continued: "They also get money from investments and business, and organised crime. The usual stuff, prostitution, drugs."

"What is their ideology?" Deputy Director (Operations) asked.

"They are Hindu extremists," the analyst answered. "They want to conquer Aryavarta, and create a Hindu only state."

"They're fascists basically," the Aryavarta station chief added.

"They like to cause tension with non-Hindu groups. Muslims are the main target. They often beat and fight Muslim groups, force them to attack civilians, thereby forcing a negative reaction."

"How much support do their have?" Catherine asked.

"There main base is in these three provinces," the Aryavarta desk chief said, and pointed a remote to a television with a map of the nation. Three provinces in the central north of the country started to flash. "But even there, their support is fairly small."

"They have some supporters in the ultra-nationalist party, but there are no formal links and the leadership doesn't want anything to do with them," the analyst said. "There possibly not many members because their want to have tight-knit organisation."

"Can local police and intelligence service be trusted?" a signal analyst asking, knowing it could affect the operation.

"No," the Aryavarta desk answered flatly. "The police in those provinces possibly support them, and they is a strong, anti-Islam, anti-Immigrant views within some sections within the police and the intelligence services."

"The police are poorly paid throughout the nation," the analyst added. "They are easily prone to corruption and bribery."

"We're on are own there," Catherine stated. She knew this to from the start. "Do we have anyone in the organisation?"

"We have a couple of agents and informants," the Aryavarta desk chief answered, "and we get as much information as possible. But they're not within Khanderi's faction. He is very distrustful and demands extreme loyalty."

"A tough nut to crack," the Deputy Director (Intelligence), semi-jokingly added.

They is a very brief silence.

"Has the recording proved to be genuine?" the Deputy Director (Operations) asked.

"We'll still working on it, but we're ninety-five percent confidence it is," a GCHQ analyst said over the phone.

"Where is Khanderi at the moment?" the DG asked the station chief.

"He's in one of his safehouses in Belipa, but he will possibly move pretty soon. I got as many people I can to monitor him."

"I'll send some more people to you." Catherine then changed the topic and the direction of her orders to the Deputy Director (Intelligence) and the desk chief. "I want a list of all possible locations where Nack and Khanderi could meet. She then moved the topic of conversation onwards. "Does anyone have a psychological profile or detailed background on Khanderi?"

"He is a young man, and possibly will become the leader of the Sword of the Pure," the analyst answered. "He is a smart man; he understands terrorisms and political philosophy. He is logically with his plans. But he has weaknesses. He is a drinker, and he is a womanizer. He can also be very cocky and can be lacks about security."

"That will be useful," the Deputy Director (Operations) commented in his professional opinion. "I will need a full report."

"Of course."

"How well armed are his bodyguards?" the Deputy Director (Intelligence) asked.

"We don't know for sure," the desk chief answered truly, "but I favour they have at least AK-47s and pistols."

"And how many does he normally have?"

"At least two men, but it can be more."

"We need to think of all possible scenarios," Catherine said to all her team. "From best to worst cases."

There were a variety answers of 'yes mad'm'.

* * *

The meeting finished an hour later. Catherine moved back to her office and having a private meeting with the Deputy Director (Operations).

"We need to think about our options," Catherine said. "We need to be ready. Nack and Khanderi could end up anywhere in the world."

"I can prepare teams to cover wide regions and when we know where there are meeting we can sent NOCs," the Deputy Director (Operations) answered.

"We'll properly need Special Forces as backup," Catherine added.

"Of course."

"We need to find a way of getting Nack without scaring away his customers or driving them underground," Catherine said, almost thinking out load.

"That will be tricky."

"It's going to get harder," Catherine added. "If we can get Khanderi then it would be a great boost to out intelligence on Sword of the Pure. We can get information about their operations here and in Aryavarta, who their contacts are in Aryavarta's intelligence community, all their deals, who knows what."

"I agree, but Nack should be the main target. You know what he is like, how many contacts he has, how much intelligence he can get hold of. He is someone we can't control."

"I know."

The Deputy Director (Operations) takes a deep breath. "I know you don't like him, but I think we should get William Gold to run the operation. This is what he is best at, quick operations, with little time to prepare. He has a sixth sense for this type of mission."

"He is one of the best we got," Catherine admitted, "but don't tell him I ever said that."

The Deputy Director (Operations) smiles.

"I want to find officers that can work as a double for Khanderi," Catherine said as an order. "If you can't find anyone with the Service then look at options from MI5 and Special Forces."

"What are you thinking of doing."

"I just got an idea in my head."

"Are you sure Nack would even meet Khanderi?" the Deputy Director (Operations) asked.

"He will. He will want to handle it," Catherine said. "He doesn't trust anyone with anything like this."

* * *

Sonic had progressed with his essay. He started to write it, completing the introduction. But then he though about his doubts and fears, but most of all his guilt. He wanted to forgot about the deaths, he was not a murderer. Loosing focus he decided to go out for a jog to clear his mind.

He dresses in jogging bottoms and an old T-shirt. He puts in this earphone in, plays his MP3 player and starts to stretch. Sonic steps out of his home, locking the door behind him.

When he gets onto the street he starts to run. He wanted to go on a long run to clear his mind. On the way he saw people walking their dogs, parents with their young children and many others who just wanted to get on with their lives. Sonic knew what he wanted, he wanted a normal live. He wanted to live with Amy, do well at university and perform his music.

As he thought he was beginning to accept that he was simply acted out of instinct, protect Winston Drake. He was going to kill Winston and as many people as possible if Sonic did not shoot. But Sonic did think he could have wounded him, disabling him so he could not hurt anyone. He still suffered the guilt about killing the Eagle in Rotan; he felt a burning hatred which he did not want to feel again.

Sonic thought maybe he could leave MI5: they had experience officers who were monitoring Robotnik's activities, all Sonic did was going in underground for quick missions. He did not get involved with long running investigations. Sonic knew that Robotnik was hiding in another nation, a close ally and there was nothing he could do about it anyway. He did not want to risk his or anyone else's live and he did not want to lose his soul to the harsh business of espionage.

Sonic goes back to his laptop, turning it on and waited for it to load up. It took a moment. Sonic loaded up his essay but before he could start he decided to look up his e-mails and the news. He had nothing in his inbox, so went onto to the SBC website.

There was breaking news, Sonic quickly clicked on it:

_**Rebels attack Eardeco Captial**_

_Minutes ago Casudia, Captial of Eardeco had suffered from a surprise attack the Eardeco Nationalist Front (ENF), backed by national drug cartels and suspected support from Ivo Robotnik's International United organisation._

_Preliminary reports have stated that the Presidential Palace, National Congress and the headquarters of the main two political powers are currently under attack._

_President Charles Demmes was elected on a platform to take tougher attack on the Right-Wing group and the nation's drug problem. This move by the ENF is a symbol of defiance against the government._

_More to follow..._

Sonic finished reading. He obviously could not give up just yet.

* * *

William Gold had been the Chief of Operations in the Peoples Republic of Xiahua for three months. It had been a good job for him, allowing him to conduct a number of operations. Some were small, like bugging the phone of government ministers, or buying information, but most were a lot more complex. He had planned raids of bases and scientific centres, attempting to infuriate the Communist government and its security and intelligence services, find ways to bug harder targets like ministerial cars and setting out fault information and prevent the Xiahuans from spying on him. He also had to find and track terrorist elements, from Robotnik to anarchists to religious fanatics, and had to work with many agencies to stop them. He had to run operations in a big country and it was the job he enjoyed.

Gold was coming towards the end of his day. He was reviewing some intelligence from a agent within the Xiahuan's Foreign Ministry. It was rare for a official to work for a foreign intelligence agency, even rarer that they would go to MI6, rather then the CIA. Gold was suspicious, this official could be a double agent supplying fault or useless information. He planned on having a small team of officers to follow the agent to either prove or disprove his suspicions.

Gold looked at his next day's morning meeting schedule. He had started to form a good team of officers in the country: he had a good chief in Xiahua's second city and economic central, Shargin. He had a lot of plans for what he could do in the post, planning operations against many areas in Xiahua, targeting the Xiahuan government and prevent them being a treat.

He had finished looking at the schedule for tomorrow and all his paperwork. He was planning on keeping an eye on the news throughout the night but otherwise he was going to watch the cricket.

Gold's telephone rang. He was did think about not answering it: but he knew better.

"Good Evening, William Gold speaking," he answered.

"Please hold," a secretary answered. Gold heard a click and then a ring.

"Ah William, I'm glad I caught you. What's the time over there?" a male voice asked.

"It's six in the evening, I was just about to leave," Gold answered.

"So I was lucky. We need you back in Emerald."

"But I got a job to do here."

"And from what I heard you are doing it well. But this is an order from the top."

"I see," Gold said realising he had no choice. "There's a flight at nine."

"You'll get in tomorrow then?"

"Yes."

There is a moment of silence.

"I want Wilkinson to run this desk in my stead," Gold said.

"I can arrange that."

"What is this mission?" Gold asked.

"It's what you're good at."

Gold hangs the phone. He needed to pack and book a place on that flight.

* * *

Diamond pulls his car in the driveway with his youngest daughter besides him. Dazzla hardly spoke on the drive back despite Diamond's best efforts, and for the most part their just listened to the radio.

Diamond and Dazzla open their car doors and step out car. Dazzla grabs her small suitcase out from the car boot and backpack, Diamond only allowed her to pack a few things. Diamond shuts the boot and locks the car.

They walk towards the entrance of the house. Dazzla looked almost pitiful, looking down, holding onto her small suitcase. She should not look like that. She was smart, pretty and should have everything going for her at fourteen.

Diamond leads Dazzla into the house: she seem lost, not knowing what to do.

"Why don't you go and unpack," Diamond said, trying to give his daughter something to do.

Dazzla nods and slowly walks up stairs. Diamond watches as daughter walk up the stairs and waited for her to go into her room. He goes in the lounge and picks up the phone. He dials Plant's direct line and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello," Plant answered. She knew that it could only be her family or a government minister that could reach her directly.

"It's me," Diamond said. "I've just come back home."

"How was the journey back?"

"Not too bad," Diamond said, trying to get the small talk out the way. "There wasn't much traffic on the road."

"That's good." Plant stops for a moment. "How's Dazzla?"

Diamond shakes his head, a natural reaction despite Plant not being able to see him. "She's really down. She hardly spoke to me. I might ask Sonic to have a word with her."

"If you want some space give it to her. I'll try and get off early tonight."

"I'll you later then," Diamond said.

"Bye." Diamond hears Plant hanging up the phone. She had been unbelievably busy since she had been promoted. Plant had tried to stay close to her family and not let the job consume her: but that was the nature of government.

* * *

Dazzla placed her suitcase on her bed. She had little to pack away, just some clothes, which she packed quickly. Dazzla closes the suitcase and places it under her bed. She then unpacks her school books from her backpack. She sees what she had written on one, _Dazzla and Luke 4ever_. Dazzla placed her hand over her mouth and starts to cry quietly. She sits down on her bed, unable to get all the bullying out of her head.

* * *

Nack knew he had to wait and vet buyers for the Xerxes virus. Angel Island was a safe enough haven for him. It was a small neutral country so was going to have few foreign intelligence operatives were going to in the nation, and whilst Angel Island's intelligence services were well trained, their were small and would not look for Nack unless their had concrete intelligence. Despite this Nack thought it was best to avoid the capital Majaccame, and Gaili after his present there.

Nack rented a cabin in the seaside-town of Isira, a small quite place. It was a perfect hideout because it was small enough for the authorities to ignore him but a popular enough tourism spot so that an outside would not be out of place.

Nack had kept track of current events. The confrontation with Cigler was dying down, and Nack believed that domestic pressure in all the nations forced everyone to back; but he knew they were all still making preparations for war, and allied nations were blockading the Robotnik ally.

Nack was only focused on the Xerxes sell. He wanted to get that over before looking for any other mission. He could easily retire with all the money he has made, go underground and find a nice quality place in a tropical nation. But that wasn't Nack's style, he enjoyed the thrill of missions, and he was so skilled he could meet almost any challenge. It kept him in touch with the world of espionage which drove him.

Nack was walking by the bench, having done everything he could for now. He may as well enjoy himself whilst he can. He had to keep a cover as a tourism or a business man anyway, so he explored the historical town centre. Nack enjoyed the rustic, relaxing fill of the town. It was like he had stepped into another time.

He had explored the local small shops, and because it was not the traditional tourist season Isira was fairly quiet. But despite all this even this old part of the world could not isolate itself, with major store chains were being build in the town centre and the economy of the town was changing.

After all his exploring Nack decided to go to a drink. He enters into the Rabbit and Apple pub, a very rustic pub that made Nack feel he was in another time. It was quiet in the pub, with only a couple in the corner by the window.

When Nack gets his pint of beer he heads to a corner for a quiet table. He grabbed a newspaper that was left on the side and started to read what was mostly local news.

* * *

Sonic knocks on Dazzla's door. Dazzla does not answer. Sonic places his ear against the door and hears Dazzla rustling on her bed. Maybe it was a unconscious plea for help. Sonic opens the door and pops his head into the room.

"Hey," Sonic said. "Can I come in?"

Dazzla does not answer in any way. She was looking down at her feet.

"I take that as a yes," Sonic said. He sits down next to Dazzla. "Since Jess isn't here you have to accept me."

Dazzla murmurs in acknowledge.

"Tails is going back soon, he will love to you again," Sonic added. "You can watch a film or play computer game."

"Maybe," Dazzla said very quietly.

Sonic looks and sees Dazzla's schoolbag.

"What are you doing at the school at the moment?" Sonic asked. He tried to pick up the bag.

"No! Don't!" Dazzla said, almost shouting. She grabs Sonic's wrist to stop him, but without any control gives Sonic a big blast of electricity.

"Ah God!" Sonic screamed and pulled his wrist away. He naturally holds it with his right hand. He makes some basic sounds of pain. Sonic lifted up his hands and saw that Dazzla had badly burnt his skin.

"Oh my God! oh my God!" Dazzla screamed in panic. Her personal stress was causing her to loose control of her powers. "I can't do anything right." Dazzla starts to cry and panic even more. Her breathing becomes heavy and very erratic.

"Calm down Dazz, it's okay," Sonic said trying to reassure the teenager. He puts his right arm around Dazzla's shoulder and gives her a loose hug. "See, it's already healing. Look at those blisters."

Dazzla looked at them for a moment and shocked to see what she did. She looks away and starts to cry.

Sonic hugs her a little more tightly.

"Hey, you don't have to be like this," Sonic said. "You shouldn't to be so stressed at your age."

"I can't help it," Dazzla cried, wiping her eyes and nose with her sleeve. "Everything has gone to pot."

"No it hasn't. You're a intelligent pretty girl," Sonic said, rubbing his hand up and down Dazzla's upper arm. There is a silence and Sonic lets her Dazzla cry for moment, thinking that it was better for her to let it all out.

"You know you can always talk to me," Sonic said. Dazzla nods. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Dazzla sniffles and wipes her nose again. She is unable to speak.

"Just take your time."

* * *

Mandy, a 28-year-old white mouse, had finished a hard days work and had gone with her friends to Rabbit and Apple for a post work drink. She had a glass of white wine and sitting on a round table with two of friends. The historic pub was slowly gaining more patrons and the atmosphere was growing.

Mandy looked behind herself again, seeing a purple weasel/wolf hybrid reading one of the national daily newspapers. She looks back at her friends.

"He seems lonely," Mandy said in her Irish accent.

"Speak to him then," one of her friends answered.

"And say what?" Mandy rhetorically asks.

"Hello is usually a good start," her other friends suggests without a hint of irony.

"You're not thirteen, you fully grown woman."

"There's a different if I have to make the first move," Mandy stated.

Nack quickly scans the pub to make sure no one was watching or following him. He had to have permanent sense of paranoid to survivor. But he knew he was safe. He continued to read an article about centre-left government introducing a bill to strengthen pollution controls and bring in more green taxes. Some members of the Conservative Party were against the messages believing that it would cripple business and that other market forces would force company away from the island. But Nack knew this was a fault argument because the economy of Angel Island's economy was based on tourism, high tech industries and the service sector, their was little of a industrial based and he saw the messages are simple populism and would not have much of impact on the island as a whole.

Nack quickly looks up and again as Mandy turns her head. They quickly look into each other's eyes. Nack quickly smiles, Mandy turns her head quickly away and looked back at her friends.

"Just talk to the man!" Mandy's friend almost shouted.

"Don't say it too loudly," Mandy answered back.

There was a silence. One of Mandy's friends starts to play with her drink. Her friend stare at her, wanting her to make a move.

"Okay, I'll do," Mandy said. Mandy grabbed her glass and stood up. She walked to Nack's table.

Nack did not look at Mandy and he looked like he was reading his paper, but he was aware of her presence.

"Hi," Mandy said very nervously.

Nack looked up and saw how pretty she was. "Hello," he said, hiding his accent.

"My name's Mandy, what's your?"

"John," Nack said: an easy simply name that he could remember. Mandy stands there for a moment, not knowing what to do. "Do you want sit down?"

"Sure," Mandy answered and sits opposite Nack. "What are you doing here?"

"Having a drink," Nack said causally.

Mandy laughs in embarrassment. "No, I mean what are you doing in Isira?"

"I'm here on business." And Nack's tales of lies and half-truths beings.

* * *

Sonic, Plant and Diamond are standing around in the kitchen, all serious looking as they shut the door to prevent the children listening in.

"I have spoken to the school," Plant said. "They are going to investigate the bullying and that it's okay for her to have a few days as long as she does her work."

"What are we going to do?" Diamond asked.

"I will take her work with me," Plant said. "I can keep an eye on her."

"That's a really bad idea," Sonic said.

"And why's that?" Plant asked in a sharp tone.

"She's too stress, you should have seen how she was earlier."

"What do you suggest?" Diamond asked.

"I watch over her," Sonic said. "She just needs to relax."

"She will need to do her homework," Plant stated.

"I'll make sure of it," Sonic said. "And I promise you I will get her to open up."

"I hope she does."

* * *

It has been another busy day at MI6, with many more briefings and reports. Catherine could not even relax at home after finishing at her office at 6:30PM. She had a large, detailed joined Intelligence report from the Robotnik taskforce in the Counter-Terrorism department. It turned out that Robotnik's organisation was buying a lot of industrial equipment, including cranes, electric magnets, steel and metal forges, computing equipment, microchips and enriched uranium Robotnik, his organisation and dummy companies were trying to recruit scientists and engineers. It was clear that Robotnik was up to something major and that this was possibly just the tip of the iceberg.

Whilst Catherine was reading she sighed and took a slip of her coffee. If you was able to get agents to track the material then MI6 and other intelligence organisations could find one of Robotnik's bases and some member of his leadership. But Catherine knew how well organised Robotnik was: he could be leaking fake intelligence to trick MI6, set up dummy trails so he could hide what he was really doing or simply be over buying, just in case if one shipment is capture then Robotnik could continue what he was doing. Money was not a problem for Robotnik, his personal wealth was in the billions and his organisation had investigating in major companies around the world, owned factories, mines, farms and major industries, operated in organised crime and created a number of dummy companies that still made large profits.

Catherine looked at the dates of the invoices, depressing her because most of the goods must have reached Robotnik by now. But there was still some that needed to reach their destination so she can send officers to track them and she can always get people to find shipping mananifests and transports records as well as financial records so there is hope in the paper trial.

Catherine sighs to herself. She places her files on table and slips her drink of water. She had some important calls to make with the her Deputy Directors, Station Chiefs and _The Nightwatch_. As she pondered what she was going to say her personal home phone ran.

Only her closers friends and family knew the number and the rule was that no business could be spoken on the phone. She picks it up.

"Hello," Catherine simply says.

"Hi mum," A depressed teenage voice answered.

"What's the matter Luke?"


End file.
